


Bookworm

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should never had fallen for a bookworm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bsafemydeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/gifts).



> Originally written for the Percy Weasley Ficathon 2006.

"You promised to put that book away ten minutes ago."

Percy didn't even blink as one of Luna's pale hands darted over his shoulder and nimbly grabbed the book he was holding. She tossed it on top of a large stack of papers and parchment piled haphazardly on one of the desk's corners, causing the stack to wobble a bit before it settled back down. In reply, he sighed and settled back in his chair.

When it became obvious that he wasn't going to say anything, Luna yanked his chair back from his desk and twisted it around, causing him to flinch at the grating sound it made against the wood floor. She dropped down to her knees and leaned forward, resting her arms on his lap. "Well?"

With a sigh, Percy reluctantly met her gaze. "Well, what?"

Luna gave him a dreamy smile. "You haven't answered my question."

"Question?" At that, he actually did blink, as well as give her an uncertain look. "What question?"

Percy knew that he'd said the wrong thing when she shook her head and gave him a disappointed look. After a few seconds, though, her mouth twitched and she began to smile. "Is it a good book?"

He studied her face suspiciously for a moment, knowing full well that wasn't the question to which she had been referring. When she didn't give him any sign of what the original question had been, though, he gave in. "I wouldn't know," he said slowly, uncertain about the direction their conversation was going in. "You didn't give me a chance to read very much of it."

Luna stuck out her tongue, making her look much younger than her actual age of twenty. "Wrong answer."

Coming to the conclusion that she had really dropped whatever train of thought she had been on a few minutes earlier, Percy risked a small grin. He chuckled as he reached out and flicked the blue feather earrings dangling from her ears. "You didn't even look to see what book it was," he said teasingly.

Luna stared at him for a few seconds before reaching her arm up and fumbling around on the desk for the book. When her hands found the pile of papers, she stretched her arm a little further in order to grab the book laying on top of them. "Got it," she said triumphantly, as the entire stack of manuscripts went tumbling to the floor.

He didn't even attempt to stifle his groan.

She purposely ignored him as she focused her attention on the book she was holding. "It doesn't look like much," she said, her voice puzzled as she turned it over in her hands. "Just another one of those so-called Muggle mystery novels you've been reading lately."

Percy reluctantly moved his gaze away from the papers that were now scattered all over the floor. "Looks can be deceiving," he said lightly, snatching the book from her. Then he paused for a second. "And what do you mean by 'so-called'?"

"There are some rumors," Luna said, her smile widening. "You see, back in the...."

"Why don't we just forget I asked?" he quickly suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Luna pushed herself back up to her feet. "Why didn't you stop reading like you promised?

He stared at her blankly.

"The question," she explained patiently. "The one from earlier."

Percy kept staring. "The one that you accused me of not answering?" he asked, speaking slowly as if he were talking to a child. "The one that you never asked in the first place?"

"I asked," Luna said matter-of-factly. "You just didn't listen. You were too busy reading."

He shook his head. "That's ridiculous," he protested. Or, at least, he started to protest. Percy only made it through half of the second word, though, before Luna cut him off with a kiss.

Luna pulled away after a few seconds and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't listen," she repeated.

"I'll take your word on it," he managed to choke out after a few seconds.

She smiled sweetly at him before reaching out and gently prying the book from his hands. "Think you're ready to put this away for the night?" she asked, holding it up in front of him.

Percy coughed as he carefully took the book out of her hands. "Well, I was hoping to get a few more chapters read...."

Luna let out an exasperated sigh. "I should have known better than to fall for a bookworm," she muttered as she turned around and started to stomp off.

Two wiry arms suddenly wrapped around her, stopping her from moving. "... but I suppose it wouldn't kill me to wait until tomorrow," Percy continued, as if she hadn't interrupted him.

She turned her head around to stare at him. He just grinned back, his eyes twinkling with amusement. After a few seconds, her own mouth started to twitch. "You are such a...."

"Handsome fellow?" he suggested. "Genius? Perfect gentlemen?"

Luna stuck out her tongue again. "I was actually going to say 'nerd,'" she replied lightly. "Or possibly 'annoying pest.'"

Percy laughed. "Those work too," he said teasingly. Then, without warning, he scooped her up into his arms.

She let out a peal of laughter. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Percy, put me down right now."

"What would be the fun in that?" he asked, a puckish glint in his eyes. "I want to make sure you end up where I want you."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "You mean our bed?" she suggested innocently.

Percy just grinned down at her.


End file.
